le_coeur_dune_deessefandomcom-20200214-history
Defensive Mage
Description Guardians of life and light, these mages have dedicated themselves to protecting life, not taking it. They are the saviours, forgoing the ways of their destroyer counterparts. Requirements Have Basic Magic Affinity (Only applies to people trying to multi-class into this class) Also Note: You cannot be both a Defensive and Offensive Mage, you may take multiple specializations in one of them, but cannot level into both. Role Where the offensive mages focus on combat, the defensive mages focus on knowledge and wisdom. They enjoy the less deadly things in life, reading, studying, and giving life to others. They spread their knowledge to all who would learn and give support to all those who need. Alignment While this class has no alignment necessities, most will lean towards being either lawful, good, or both. Hit Die * 2d8 (Base) * 2d12 (Life Giver) * 2d16 (Guardian) * 2d10 (Light Weaver) Class Skills * Maneuvers * Lie Detection * Kindness * Negotiation * Intimidating Words * Knowledge (Meteorology) * Knowledge (Nobility) * Profession (Angel Watchers) * Straining * Quiet Speaking Skill Ranks Per Level 16 + Int Modifier Level Table Class Abilities Magic Affinity Your birth marks something special, another energy wielder enters the world. Magic resides within all, but you have something of a special connection to it, and so, your life will be dedicated to honing your craft. If you are starting with this class, you gain the Magic Affinity trait, giving you a +2 in all Knowledge (Magic) skills. You also gain the Birth Magic trait, giving you a permanent +1 to magic attacks. If you are multi-classing into this class, you replace your Basic Magic Affinity trait with the Magic Affinity trait, giving the same bonuses as above. Either way, you gain a number called Affinity. Your base Affinity is your Wisdom + 2d(Wis Mod). This is how many affinity points you can use to conjure powers during a day. They reset at midnight every day. Every level you gain 1d(Wis Mod) in more Affinity points to use. After you use up your Affinity points, you take a -1 penalty to Magic attack. After every 2 spells past that, you take another -1 penalty. Once you reach a -5 penalty, you take a -6 to all physical attributes. Once you reach a -8 penalty, a -6 to all mental attributes. Then a -10, a -40% HP. At -12 you take a -60% HP, at -14 you gain a -2 to AC, at -16 you have a -4 to AC, at -18 you gain another -2 to both attacks and AC. Finally, at -20, you take a DC 20 Fortitude save or fall unconscious. If you pass, every time you perform another spell, the DC adds another 2 in difficulty. Please Note: When calculating magic attacks, you use your BAB + Wis Mod. Specialization All mages have a birth mark, either at birth or when their Affinity is unlocked. They tell of what magic school the individual belongs to. The mark is what makes a mage, and if it is ever lost, so would the mage be. Life Giver Healers, skilled in keeping people alive, almost to the point of refusing to take a life. Gain Healing Magic and up to Light Tier Armours proficiencies. Guardian Those who defend the ones who can't defend themselves. Using protective magics to shield themselves and other. Gain Shield Magic, One-Handed Light Weapons (Of Choice), and up Light Tier Armours proficiencies. Light Weaver Defenders of light, the ones who brighten the way through the darkness, the ones who drive back the Shadow. Gain Light Magic, One-Handed Light Bladed Weapons, and up to Light Tier Armours Tier proficiencies. Specialization 1 Life Giver – Life Touch Gain a power that costs three affinity points. It is a touch ability that will heal 8d8 HP on the target. This is a single standard action on others - it is a single swift action on self. Guardian – Limit Shield Gain a power that costs four affinity points. It guards a single target or the self with a shield that provides a +4 to AC. Any successful attacks will only do half the damage die and will cause no status effects. It has a range of 20 ft and lasts until the beginning of the target's sixth round of having it. This is a single standard action. Light Weaver – Light Blind Gain a power that costs two affinity points. Your hand emits a blinding light in a single direction, blinding all targets within 40 ft, causing a -4 morale penalty to anyone in the AoE for 2 turns. This takes up a single standard action. Specialization 2 Life Giver – Health Burst Gain a power that costs six affinity points. It heals all friendly targets within a 9x9 AoE by 6d8 HP. This takes up two standard actions. Guardian – Binding Armor Gain a power that costs four affinity points. It covers a single target in a light shield that gives 200 HP to the target. While this armor is active, no status effects will effect the target. This lasts for 12 rounds or until the HP is depleted. It has a range of 15 ft. This takes up a single standard action. Light Weaver – Wings of Light Gain a power that costs six affinity points. It gives the caster a set of light wings that will allow the caster to fly up to 20 ft in the air. While flying, you can move base speed +15 and have a +3 AC bonus against ranged and magic attacks. They will dissolve after 8 turns or at the command of the caster. This takes up a single standard action. Life Contract All defensive mages (Voluntarily or involuntarily) sign a spiritual contract known as the Life Contract, it's an agreement that promises to save lives, not take them. To do that, it was written that the death of enemies trying to kill allies was the only allowance. Whenever an enemy is killed in the defense of an ally, all defensive mages within 20 ft gain a +1 morale bonus; every time an ally falls in combat, all defensive mages within 20 ft gain a -1 morale bonus. This bonus acts like a line chart, where the will go back and forth as allies and enemies die. The bonuses gained or loss will end after the end of combat. Angelic Promise Those who serve the arguable “greater good” have all made the Life Contract. Whether or not they wanted to, they serve something larger now, and with that comes a promise, a promise to serve the Light and the Angels, so that all may live in peace and harmony, united together in a single cause, to save life. While in combat to protect any form of life, you gain a +2 morale bonus and a 15% DR vs All Damage. During combat, you must roll a DC 20 Will Save to be able to retreat from the combat, and if the target/targets you were attempting to save were to be killed, you gain another +2 morale bonus (Stacks with previous) until the target is killed or is unable to fight for itself. Specialization 3 Life Giver – Health Blast Gain an ability that costs six affinity points. Ranged healing beam that heals 10d8 HP and has a range of 35 ft. This takes up a single standard action. Guardian – Self Sacrifice Gain an ability that costs five affinity points. Gives the caster 400 HP and makes all successful attacks on friendlies within 40 ft damage the caster's HP levels. This lasts for 14 turns or until the caster commands it. Be warned, you can die while doing this. This takes up a single standard action. Light Weaver – Light Blast Gain an ability that costs four affinity points. Causes a burst of light energy to be shot at a target. It causes 8d8 Damage and will stun targets that fail a DC 20 fortitude save for 2 turns. This takes up a single standard action. Magical Defense After wielding the powers for so long, you have gained a tolerance of them, both for casting, and for being of the receiving end of the attacks. You gain a permanent 20% DR vs Magic. Specialization 4 Life Giver – Revive Gain an ability that costs eight affinity points. It is a touch power that will stabilize a target, remove all negative HP, and then give another 6d8 HP on top of that. This takes up a single standard action. Guardian – Redirect Gain an ability that costs eight affinity points. It is a power that will redirect all damage from a target back to the attacker. It lasts for 8 turns and has a range of 35 ft. This takes up a single swift action. Light Weaver – Angel's Light Gain an ability that costs nine affinity points. It is a power that will guard the caster in a binding armour of light. It gives a +5 to AC and reduces damage taken by 35%. This lasts of seven turns or until dismissed by the caster. This takes up a single swift action. Silent Promise Every time combat begins, you may select a single friendly target to give the Silent Promise. This confers to you a +2 morale bonus and a +2 to AC against targets within 10 ft of your promised. You also gain an extra +2 morale bonus against targets that are actively engaging your promised. Euphonious Sounds The sweet the sound may give respite to the wary. You can smooth the sound of your powers when caster. Any being within 15 ft of the casting point gain a +2 morale bonus for 3 turns. You can do this to five spells/day. Specialization 5 Life Giver – Heart Staff You gain an ability that costs a single affinity point. It spawns a quarterstaff that you can wield as if you were proficient. This ability will last for 3 hours or until the player dismisses it. This takes up a single swift action. Heart Staff – 12d8 NL/8d8 NL, 19-20/x3 Crit Guardian – Energy Hammer You gain an ability that costs a single affinity point. It spawns a warhammer that you can wield as if you were proficient. This ability will last for 3 hours or until the player dismisses it. This takes up a single swift action. Energy Warhammer – 10d8 + 2d4 Bleed (1d4 Rounds), 19-20/x2 Crit Light Weaver – Light Spear You gain an ability that costs a single affinity point. It spawns a heavy spear that you can wield as if you were proficient. This ability will last for 3 hours or until the player dismisses it. This takes up a single swift action. Light Spear – 8d8/8d8 + 2d4 Burn (1d4 Rounds), 18-20/x2 Crit Birthmark Spell At a certain age, you can call upon the power of your birthmark. While the age of unlocking is different for everyone, the powers allotted are insanely powerful. Activating your birthmark grants you a +4 to AC, a +6 to Magic Attacks, and a 50% DR vs All for 5 turns. You may do this once every three days. Specialization 6 Life Giver – Health Boost Gain an ability that costs eight affinity points. It gives a target a 300% increase in HP; it lasts for 14 turns or until the extra HP is depleted. The range is 25 ft. This takes up a single standard action. Guardian – Shield Aura Gain an ability that costs ten affinity points. You begin to emit an aura that covers all friendly targets, including the self, within 30 ft with a light shield provides a +3 AC bonus. This takes up a single standard action. Light Weaver – Woven Beam Gain an ability that costs nine affinity points. It takes a single turn to charge up. When ready, it unleashes a beam of light in a 7x3 AoE in the direction you are facing. This attack automatically hits all targets, doing 12d12 damage. Targets can roll a DC 20 fortitude check, if successful, they only take 6d12 damage. This takes up four standard actions. Advanced Affinity You immediately gain your Wisdom in additional affinity points. Also, the level for penalties past your amount have changed. After you use up your affinity points, you take -1 penalty to Magic attacks. After every 3 spells past that, you take another -1 penalty. Once you reach a -6, you take a -4 to all physical attributes. Once you reach a -10, you gain a -4 to all mental attributes. Once you have a -12, a -25% HP. At -14, you take a -45% HP, at -16 you gain a -1 to AC, at -18 you have a -2 to AC, at -20 you gain another -1 to both attacks and AC. Finally, at -22, you take a DC 18 Fortitude save or fall unconscious. If you pass, every time you perform another spell, the DC adds another 1 in difficulty. Servant's Assistance Magic was always tied to the God's, but they abandoned the world hundreds of thousands of years ago. Since their leaving, the Angels and Demons ruled the world from above and below, keeping watch on us, or so the stories go. As mages, we dedicate ourselves to the servitude of one of the two sects, in hopes that if they return, we may come into our own sort of power. Light Warden (Angel): The Light was always good, dispensing justice with honor and integrity. This was always the path you knew you'd take; life must be defended, no matter the cost. The rich, poor, weak, strong, evil, good; all must be defended, all deserve a chance to serve the light. You gain a permanent +4 to AC and a +4 to all Cha and Int based skills. To assist you with pushing back the Shadows, the Angels have granted you some tools to help. Warden's Heavy Crossbow – 26d10 + 2d4 Burn (2d4 Rounds), 19-20/x3 Crit, 250 ft Range, 4.2 Ibs, MWK, Angel Steel/Hair Warden's Halberd – 30d8 + 2d4 Burn (2d4 Rounds), 19-20/x3 Crit, 6.3 Ibs, MWK, Angel Steel Light Agent (Demon): Life must be defended, but not all life. Those that matter; Kings, Queens, Lords, and Ladies. Those that lead, those that can bring about the greatest good. Promises have been made, some kept, some broken; what you understand is that to perform true good, sacrifices must be made. In the end, if someone has to taint themselves, you'd rather it be yourself instead of the all the innocents. You gain a permanent +8 to Attack and +4 to all Str and Dex based skills. To assist you with defending the Light, the Angels have granted you some tools to help. Agent's Hand Crossbow – 12d10 + 2d8 Curse (2d4 Rounds), 18-20/x3 Crit, 130 ft range, .3 Ibs, MWK, Angel Steel/Hair Agent's Mace – 18d8 + 2d8 Curse (2d4 Rounds), 18-20/x3 Crit, 2.3 Ibs, MWK, Angel Steel Agent's Shield - +5 AC, 6.5 Ibs, MWK, Angel Steel Specialization 7 Life Giver – Full Heal You gain an ability that costs fourteen affinity points. It is a touch power that immediately fully heals the target. This takes up a single standard action. Guardian – Shield Burst You gain an ability that costs twelve affinity points. It gives the target a shield that repels any aggressive beings that become adjacent to them. It knocks them back from being adjacent and does 8d8 Non-Lethal Damage. This takes up a single standard action. Light Weaver – Angel's Harp You gain an ability that costs nine affinity points. It puts a single target into a lull, making them absolutely useless as they stand completely still. This takes up a swift action. Galen's Legacy Nearly 3 millennium ago, a powerful Mage Lord named Galen nearly destroyed the world in an event known only as the Galen Incident. It almost destroyed the world, and when he died, he left a mark on everyone, definitely those with the Birth Magic. Those who are not of Birth Magic gain a +2 to Magic Attacks, a +1 to AC, a +1 to all mental attributes, and a +2 to all Knowledge (Magic) skills. Those who are of Birth Magic gain a +4 to Magic Attacks, a +2 to AC, a +4 to AC against Magic attacks, a +2 to all mental attributes, and a +4 to all Knowledge (Magic) skills. Specialization Mastery Life Giver – Kiss of Life You gain an ability that costs 24 affinity points. After casting the spell, you may kiss a single deceased target, if it has been less then three days, the target will be revived from death. Be warned, resurrection may, change some people. This takes up a free action. Guardian – Guardian Angel You gain an ability that costs 20 affinity points. It immediately protects the caster and up to three targets with 30 ft of the caster. It gives them a +20 to AC and double HP for eight turns. This takes up two standard actions. Light Weaver – Justice Light You gain an ability that costs 30 affinity points. It affects all targets within 45 ft of the caster. If any targets are either LG, NG, CG, or LN, they gain a +12 Morale Bonus and +4 to AC; their attacks all now also have 2d8 Burn (2d4 Rounds). If they are any of the other alignments they gain a -10 Moral Penalty and -2 to AC. Their attacks also do three less damage dies. These affects last for 8 turns. This takes up two standard actions. Defensive Magic Mastery You're abilities are legendary, you are a defender of all things living. A champion of justice and doer of goods. Your DR for all damage goes up by 10% and you may select a single power to gain a +6 to attacks made with it. After casting the spell, you gain a +4 to AC until the beginning of your next turn.